


You are my Potato

by Bell_Flower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, you will probably cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Flower/pseuds/Bell_Flower
Summary: Connie can’t put into words what she means to him but he will always have the memories.Canon verse-ish, Post-Rumbling
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	You are my Potato

The was a certain point where Connie and Sasha were a package deal. If you saw one, the other was always near by. It didn’t matter what they were doing, whether it was fighting Titans, sticking straws up their noses or pranking their comrades, they were attached at the hip. 

Connie never gave it much thought, he assumed he’d always have her by his side, his missing puzzle piece to his heart.

Until she wasn’t.

Connie couldn’t think about that, the pain was too real. Instead, he thought about the good times. Her smiles and laughter, the way her eyes lit up when you would sneak her an extra bread roll. The way she valiantly fought and gave her all, even when she didn’t feel brave.

A choked sob. No, more happy memories...

He thought about the times she would accidentally fall asleep on his shoulder, her snoring causing herself to wake up again. He thought about the way the light would hit her face sometimes and she would look radiant, almost like she was glowing.

Would she glow now? Like an angel?

Another sob.

More happy memories...

One day came to mind, they had been eating steamed potatoes together, reminiscing over Sasha’s introduction to the 104 Training Squad as “Potato Girl” for the rest of her life.

Sasha had looked at her potato thoughtfully for a moment, taking a pocket knife out and cutting a few little holes in it, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. She grinned, satisfied with her work and held it up to Connie’s face.

“I made you.” She teased, giggling at her brilliant work of art.

Connie laughed, inspecting the round potato with the oddly shaped cuts. “What the hell?” He then grabbed the knife to carve out some holes in his potato to make Potato Sasha.

“Heh, potato girl.” He pointed out, holding it next to her face.

It was so dumb and random but they both started laughing and leaning against each other. Jean had asked them what they were laughing about and all they could do was hold up their potato people. He gave them a weird look and walked away.

“He doesn’t get to be a potato.” Sasha whispered into Connie’s ear. “He’s definitely a carrot.”

“Yeah, horses love carrots.” Connie agreed, finally taking a bite of his Sasha potato. Sasha gasped and pointed.

“You ate me! You Titan!”

“You’re going to eat potato Connie too.” Connie pointed out, knowing she wouldn’t pass up a snack. Sasha took a bite of said potato and Connie made sounds like he was in pain with every bite she took.

Sasha finished the potato and then looked at him like something significant occurred to her. “Those were the last ones.”

Connie was handing over the last piece of his before she could even finish her sentence. Sasha’s eyes lit up with childish glee and she grabbed the offered potato piece, making short work of it.

She then grabbed onto Connie and hugged him, kissing his cheek. Connie felt the world slow down for a moment, his heart beating faster in his chest and heat rising in his cheeks. It wasn’t the first time he had felt that way but every time he ignored it.

Sasha was more precious to him than anyone and he didn’t know how to express that. He didn’t even know what he felt entirely. He had never had a bond with another person like his with her. It went beyond friendship, but saying it was romantic wasn’t quite right either. She was just his person, his other half.

“Earth to Connie.” Sasha waved her hand in front of his face. “Are you home?”

Connie forced a smile, nodding. “Haha, yeah, sorry.”

“It’s time to turn in, let’s go.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him up with her, their hands staying locked together for longer than normal. Connie didn’t say anything, he just appreciated any opportunity to feel closer, to feel like she was a part of his soul.

There were so many memories but he didn’t have the energy to cycle through them anymore.

Connie laid his head against her headstone, placing a potato in front of her name. The stone felt cold against his shaved head, not like the warmth of her shoulder. He held his hand out, no fingers to lace with his.

“If we come back in another lifetime, I hope I can be with you. Life without you...sucks pretty bad.” He released a heavy breath, though it didn’t lessen the weight in his chest. “Life with you...was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

————

The noise of students chattering echoed down the hall as Connie made his way through the sea of kids to get to his locker. He opened it up, shoving his books inside the already cluttered space and praying it didn’t avalanche fall down on his head. The locker next to him opened and a potato fell out. Curious, he shut his locker and bent down, picking it up.

“Oh, sorry!” The girl next to him exclaimed, her warm brown eyes looking down anxiously at the potato in his hands. “I was trying to sneak it into my bag and it fell.”

Connie felt his throat run dry, the heavy feeling in his chest lifting. He had always had it, that feeling that something was missing and suddenly it went away because of her. Perhaps he waited too long to answer because she was looking at him desperately.

“Can I have that back?”

“Oh, yeah.” Connie handed the potato back and adjusted his backpack on his shoulders. “I’m Connie Springer.”

She smiled gratefully at the returned snack, quickly hiding it from sight in her bag. “Sasha Blouse.”

————

**Author's Note:**

> RMC requested a springles fic but I’m not sure this was what you had in mind. Literally this was all I could write, my default setting is heartbreaking angst but I tried to soften it with a cute school themed reincarnation.


End file.
